


When you wish upon a star

by svnsetsphantoms



Series: Jukebox [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 3 + 1, Also that's important to the plot, And hopefully a thousand more to come, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Julie Molina, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Have I mentioned already how much I love this show, I just thought I'd note that down, If not I'm mentioning it now, Jealous Julie Molina, Jealous Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Jukebox, Julie is a simp, Luke is possessive but in a good way I guess, One-Shot, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Romance, So excuse any mistakes, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author is dehydrated, They're exes, You can't convince me any of these characters are straight, and this ship, and you can't convince me otherwise, juke, luke is a simp, not that it's relevant to the plot, teenage love, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnsetsphantoms/pseuds/svnsetsphantoms
Summary: Three times Julie and Luke make a wish and one time their wishes come true.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Jukebox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087676
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	When you wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my best friend and one of my favorite people out there.
> 
> Rated T for bad language and slight mentions of homophobia.
> 
> Inspired by: 'Wonder' - Shaw Mendes, 'New' - Daya, 'Ghost of you' - 5 Seconds of Summer

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are._

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you._

**I**

It had been a week since that fateful night. A week since the boys – her boys – almost died again. Seven long days and seven long nights since she almost lost them. A week since they became corporeal – a week since Julie had been able to touch them, to hold them, to feel them in her arms.

A week since her perspective on her massive crush on Luke drastically changed. Before the Orpheum, she had kept telling herself that you can love someone even if you can’t have them. After all, it wasn’t like Luke could ever reciprocate her feelings. But now that a relationship between them was no longer a shy fantasy but became a realistic concept instead, Julie was freaking out.

She sighed deeply. She’d been lying fully awake in her bed for two hours already, yet still couldn’t fall asleep. She felt a familiar whirlwind of emotions form in her stomach – a mix of confusion, anger, fear, but also…hope.

Hope that things would work out in the end.

She sighed again. There was no chance of her falling asleep any time soon, so she decided to do something productive. She looked nervously at her dream box. Ever since she imagined the whole ‘Perfect Harmony’ duet with Luke, she kept re-writing the song. She had already considered working on the duet with Luke, but she was too afraid he would figure out who it was about and reject her.

And right then, Julie didn’t have the mental capacity to handle rejection. Not from Luke.

Just as she was about to reach for her dream box, she heard a soft knock on her window. As she turned around, she saw a certain handsome brown-haired boy grinning at her from the other side of the glass.

She quickly made her way over to the window and opened it.

'Can’t sleep?' Luke asked, shooting her a million-dollar smirk.

'Nope' Julie sighed, putting extra pressure on the ‘p’.

Luke shot her a sympathetic look and climbed into the room. Julie furrowed her brows, confused as to why he didn’t just poof into her room, and smiled shyly when she realized he was trying to be respectful. Thoughtful Luke caused butterflies to appear in her stomach.

So much for not falling for a ghost.

Luke slid down on her bed and started humming a tune. Julie tried her best not to think about how cute he looked at that moment. She bit her lower lip and 

'Were you always so serious about music?' Julie asked, looking at Luke curiously.

'Well, yeah, I was pretty serious about it most of the time. I had a few short breaks where my passion kind of cooled down, but after I broke up with Alex, I was…'

'You did _what_ with Alex?' Julie gasped, a feeling of confusion overwhelming her.

Luke clenched his jaw, visibly embarrassed.

'I’m sorry, I-I shouldn’t have mentioned that' he whispered, looking down. 'I'm really sorry I made you uncomfortable. I hope it doesn’t change anything between us.'

Julie felt herself growing more confused by the second. She opened her mouth to ask him what he meant as a sudden and horrible realization hit her.

_Oh._

'No, no, I didn’t mean it that way, I just…never realized you two were that close' she quickly explained herself and smiled awkwardly. She hated the uncomfortable feeling that was forming inside her. It could have easily been identified as jealousy, and jealousy wasn't a thing she did.

'Are you sure? I don’t want to make things weird between us because of that, I know that two guys dating is frowned upon, so it’s totally cool if you’re uncomfortable' Luke muttered under his breath.

'No, it’s cool, really. Nowadays, nobody really cares if two guys are dating' Julie said and smiled fondly as Luke looked at her, surprised. 'I’m bisexual, by the way ' she added, hoping it would resolve some of the awkward tension.

Luke seemed astonished for a second, but his confusion quickly faded away and he smiled.

'That’s cool. I don’t know what my label is, I’ve never understood the need to categorize myself.'

Julie swallowed nervously.

'But you like girls too, right?' she asked him before she could stop herself.

Julie felt her cheeks turn red at the question. ‘Stupid, stupid, stupid.’ – she kept repeating in her head –. Now Luke’s going to think you like him, you dumb bitch.’

That wasn’t far from the truth, but she wasn’t ready to confess her feelings to Luke just yet. Besides, the guy was already cocky enough without the secret knowledge that his female bandmate had a crush on him.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but quickly recovered and shot her one of his seductive smirks that made Julie’s heart beat faster.

'Yeah' he responded with a hint of mischief in his voice that Julie chose to ignore.

As they kept on talking, Julie found herself growing more and more tired, and soon, she buried her face in his chest, sighing happily. As they laid there close, Julie noticed Luke smelled really nice - like a mix of cologne, vanilla, and flowers that reminded her of dahlias.

She smiled to herself. Flynn was right about the signs from heaven, wasn't she?

Julie fell asleep snuggled close to Luke, his arms wrapped around her tiny form, her chin in the crook of his neck. Her last awareness was of Luke gently stroking her hair, his lips dangerously close to her face.

She drifted away with only one thought in her mind.

_I wish Luke Patterson were mine._

**II**

Ever since the night of the Orpheum, Nick had become a more and more frequent guest at the Molina house. He was coming up with all the possible excuses to spend time with Julie – studying for a calculus test, writing an essay for English, or offering the girl help with her physics project – somehow, he knew physics was her least favorite subject.

At first, Luke tried to be as understanding and tolerating as possible. After all, Julie had every right to spend time with whoever she pleased, and Luke didn’t want to come across as possessive and controlling. But after a few weeks of constantly seeing Nick flirting with Julie, his jealous side began to show. He would quietly sneak into Nick and Julie’s study meetings, making fun of the guest or just distracting Julie so much she had to excuse herself and send Nick home. Weirdly, she never seemed to be upset with Luke’s misbehavior and they usually ended up falling asleep on the couch in the garage, cuddling like there was no tomorrow.

But that day was different.

Luke silently poofed into the Molinas’ kitchen, sitting on the worktop and watching with a bitter expression as Nick was leaning against Julie, no doubt explaining some intricate physics matter to her. It was only in moments like those that Luke regretted dropping out of school to pursue his music career. If only he had stuck around longer, he might have been the one to help Julie with her homework – and she wouldn’t need that idiot anymore.

Nick hovered over Julie, his hand dangerously close to touching her knee. Luke bit the inside of his mouth, trying to stop a sarcastic scoff from leaving his mouth.

Too late.

Julie shot Luke an angry look, soon turning her attention back to Nick.

Luke frowned in disgust as she started laughing at whatever corny joke Nick had just told her.

 _His_ jokes were much better.

Just as Nick cracked another joke, Luke smirked evilly behind him.

His eyes scanned through the kitchen, searching for something he could easily throw at Nick. He noticed a bowl full of red apples and quickly grabbed one. Still smirking, he nonchalantly threw the fruit at the boy.

'Ouch!' yelled Nick, massaging the back of his head.

'Nick, are you okay?' Julie asked the boy, shooting him a worried look and Luke clenched his jaw in jealousy.

'Something hit me!' Nick exclaimed, obviously shocked.

'I don’t know what you…' Julie started, but she didn’t get to finish whatever she wanted to say as she spotted the guilty apple lying on the floor.

Luke gulped as she looked at him furiously.

'I am so sorry, that must have been Carlos doing his stupid pranks. It won’t happen again, I’ll make sure of it' Julie said, eyeing Luke angrily.

'Right, sure, no problem. So, coming back to the third law of thermodynamics…'

'Actually, I think we should call it a day. I’m tired' Julie said quietly and shot Nick an apologetic smile.

'Oh, sure ' Nick said and Luke huffed as he saw the boy clenched his fist.

Nick rose from his chair, gathering his things. Julie was standing a few feet away from him and he quickly came over to hug her. Luke bit his lip in frustration as he watched as Nick held Julie in his arms for a moment too long than it was required. Just as he was about to throw another apple at Nick, Julie broke the hug, visibly uncomfortable. Nick confidently took a few steps back, turning towards the door. Luke was attentively scanning Nick's face, contemplating where it would hurt the most if the boy got hit by another apple.

After a short while of consideration, he decided not to waste another fruit on the pathetic excuse of a human that was Nick. Just as Luke was raising his arm to smack Nick in the head, the boy gasped and Luke watched in sheer horror and disbelief as Nick tripped over the unfortunate apple on the floor and fell flat on his face.

Luke burst out laughing, not being able to hide his satisfaction at Nick’s fall.

'Oh my gosh Nick, are you okay?' - Julie asked worriedly, but Luke saw a hint of happiness in her brown eyes.

'Um, I, yeah, yeah, I’m fine' the boy stuttered, obviously embarrassed.

Luke smirked to himself. Yes, that evening sucked, but if he had managed to hurt Nick’s pride and dignity even the tiniest bit, then he deemed the night a success.

'I’ll be, uh, geaving, I mean loeing, I mean going' the boy stuttered even more, hastily standing up and Luke shot him a smile that expressed pity.

Luke could have sworn Nick looked directly at him, but quickly shoved the thought aside, blaming it on his vivid imagination.

After Nick left, Julie closed the door and turned to face Luke.

'What the fuck is your problem?'

Luke swallowed loudly. Julie rarely swore, but when she did, it meant she was very, very mad.

'I don’t know what you’re talking about' Luke replied steadily, trying to maintain his cool.

'Yeah, of course, you don’t. You never do, don’t you?' Julie said bitterly, crossing her arms on her chest and Luke looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. 'For weeks you’ve been following me and Nick, watching our every move, always sneaking up on us when we study. It may come across as a surprise to you, but not everything in this world revolves around you, so I’d appreciate it if you stopped constantly distracting me from my fucking studies!' she took a deep breath and continued. 'I don’t get it. Nick is being so nice to me, coming here every day to help me with all the schoolwork so that our band can thrive and you still have a problem with that. Isn’t that what you wanted? For us to be able to rehearse every day?'

It was Luke’s time to turn bitter.

'Do you think Nick is doing all of that because he wants to be nice to you? Really, Jules? Come on, you may be all sweet and innocent, but you can’t be that oblivious.'

Julie looked at him, a confused look painted on her face.

'Oh, come on Julie, that guy’s clearly into you!' Luke practically yelled, not being able to contain his jealousy and frustration any longer.

Julie looked at him, clearly surprised. She kept opening her mouth just to close it again, Luke’s words clearly having left her speechless.

'Okay, first of all, that's not true' she started after a while of silence, and Luke sneakered. 'Second of all, even if it were true, why do you even care?!'

Luke looked at her and bit his lip. Everything inside him was screaming for him to tell her the truth right then, right there, to confess his feelings to her, to tell her how she means the world to him and how much he wished to never let her go.

Instead, he heard himself say:

'I don’t'.

In an instant, Julie’s expression changed and Luke immediately regretted his words, but before he even had a chance to mutter some half-ass apology, Julie took a sharp breath and looked him deep in the eye.

'Oh. Okay.'

And with that, she turned around and quickly made her way upstairs. Luke was standing still in the middle of the kitchen, amazed by his own stupidness. He knew he fucked up again, but he hoped Julie would soon forgive him for overstepping. Seconds later, he heard Julie talking to someone – she was probably calling Flynn, telling her all about her newest discovery – that Nick liked her. At that thought, the hope Luke held onto just a few moments before disappeared, leaving him jealous and bitter again.

Of course, Julie would choose Nick over him. After all, Nick was alive – and Julie deserved something, _someone_ , real.

And as much as Luke wished he could, he would never be able to give her something real.

She was much better off loving the Nick guy that she ever was liking Luke.

It was a pity that Luke didn’t notice the tears that welled up in Julie’s eyes the moment she heard him say he didn’t care.

Maybe that sight would have stopped a certain painful thought from crossing his mind.

_I wish Julie Molina were mine._

**III**

It had been a week since their unfortunate argument in the kitchen, and while Luke had already apologized about a thousand times, things between him and Julie were still very awkward. Luke hated it. He had always thought that with the way he and Julie just _clicked,_ nothing would be able to mess up their connection, but apparently, he was wrong.

One evening, Julie came up to him after band practice and Luke felt his heart beat faster. He didn't know why he was feeling this way around Julie. Was it stress? Was it anxiety? Was it love? Did it even matter anyway?

'Tonight is the night of meteors and I was planning to go watch. Would you like to come with me?' Julie asked, staring at Luke hopefully.

'Oh' Luke chuckled awkwardly, clearly surprised by her suggestion. Of all the things he thought she'd say to him, asking him out to go star gaze was the one he least expected. 'Um, yeah, sure'.

She shot him a bright smile and Luke felt his heart beat a thousand times faster – not that his heart even beat anymore.

He almost forgot how to breathe as Julie took his hand, entwining their fingers together, and lead him to her garden.

Julie looked up and stared at the sky, a dreamy expression spread across her lovely face and Luke found himself unable to look away.

'I’ve always loved stargazing' Julie began, breaking the silence between them 'I used to do it a lot with my mom' she added sadly and Luke felt his heart clench.

He hated seeing her sad.

Just as he was about to respond, Julie turned to face him. They were standing so close that their foreheads were almost touching and Luke felt heat creep from his stomach to his chest. If it were any other girl, Luke would have leaned forward and closed the gap between them by bringing their lips together.

Unfortunately, around Julie all of his self-confidence disappeared in an instant, so all he could do was stare longingly at the heavenly miracle that was Julie Molina.

Julie looked at him fondly and Luke could have sworn her gaze flickered to her lips.

'Look, a shooting star!' said Julie excitedly and Luke quickly averted his gaze from her, not wanting to be caught staring at her like some creep.

Instead, he looked at the sky and smiled affectionately.

'You should make a wish' he said after a moment.

Julie furrowed her brows and bit her lip, clearly deep in thought.

'I already have everything I wish for' she said and looked at him with the most precious and loving expression he had ever seen.

Luke swallowed, not being able to hide the disappointment he felt at her confession. He bit his lip and refused to look at her.

'Oh' he managed to whisper.

He wasn’t sure what exactly he had expected her to say. He guessed he hoped that she might say something cliche like ‘I wish we were together forever’, but even such a cheesy line would be enough to satisfy his insatiable longing for Julie Molina.

But she had everything she wished for, didn’t she?

She didn’t wish for a romantic relationship with Luke.

After all, she had Nick.

Julie watched Luke with a worried expression on her face. She wanted to ask him if she did something wrong if something she said had offended him in any way, but she found herself too scared to say anything. She wanted to say ‘There’s one more thing I wish for. I wish you were mine’, but she was scared.

She was scared because deep down, she knew Luke would never fall for a girl like her.

So instead, she bottled her complicated feelings up and looked at the shooting star.

And as the falling star was gracing the sky, both Julie and Luke wished only for one thing.

_I wish you knew how much I love you._

**\+ I**

Yes, Luke was well aware that Julie’s dream box was off-limits for him. ‘Boundaries’ – Julie used to repeat like a mantra and Luke wholeheartedly agreed that she deserved space of her own.

But when one morning he teleported (by accident!) into Julie’s room, he just couldn’t resist the urge to go through her stuff again. Luke opened her dream box and eyed its content curiously. Apart from the obvious girl stuff (like butterflies and glitter) and a few lyrics that Luke had already read a thousand times, there was nothing left to be explored. Luke groaned, feeling a little disappointed.

Just as he was about to put the dream box back on the shelf, he noticed a folded piece of paper stuck into its corner – almost as if Julie wanted to hide something from him. In an instant, he grabbed the paper and sat on Julie’s bed. His eyes quickly scanned through what seemed to be the lyrics of a love song.

_Step into my world_

_A bittersweet love story ‘bout a girl_

_Shook me to the core_

_A voice like an angel_

_I’ve never heard before_

He felt a heavy lump forming in his throat, growing bigger and bigger with every word that he read.

_I put your rhythm in my heart_

_You are my brightest burning star_

_I never knew a love so real (so real)_

_We’re heaven on Earth, melody, and words_

_And when we’re together we’re_

_In perfect harmony_

Luke knew he couldn’t read any longer. He carefully folded the song and put it into his pocket. Then, he silently poofed into the studio and was glad to find neither Alex nor Reggie there. He loved them with all his heart, but he didn’t want them to think Julie writing a love song would upset him in any way.

He was better than this.

With a heavy thud, he sat on his couch and pulled Julie’s song out of his pocket, re-reading it again, and again, and again.

Julie wrote a song without him.

Julie wrote a love song.

There was only one conclusion to be made.

_Julie wrote a love song about Nick._

* * *

After coming home from school after a tiring and energy-consuming day, Julie quickly made her way to the studio. She hoped to see her boys there (she definitely didn’t hope to see a certain brown-haired boy with a vendetta against sleeves much more than she wished to see the two other ghosts).

Opening the garage door, she was surprised to find only Luke there. She came over to greet him, but stopped mid-track as she noticed Luke holding a piece of paper that looked very much like her latest version of ‘Perfect Harmony’.

'What do you have there?' she asked, a feeling of panic overwhelming her.

'That’s a killer song, Jules! Why didn’t you tell me you wrote something like that?' Luke answered her question with another, standing up from the couch.

'Because it’s not ready yet!' Julie yelled, trying to take the song from Luke, the same way she did with ‘Flying Solo’.

'Oh, really? Looks like a finished song to me' Luke said bitterly.

'Give that back!' Julie said loudly and almost managed to grab the piece of paper, but Luke poofed out of her way just seconds before.

Julie eyed Luke angrily and crossed her arms on her chest.

'Look, Jules…' Luke began, not wanting to provoke her any further. 'I stand by what I said, I think this is an amazing song and even though it’s not our usual style, we could use a love song on our demo'. When he looked up, he saw that her expression softened at his words.

Julie opened her mouth to say something but Luke interrupted her.

'And I’m really, really sorry I made fun of Nick. If I had known your feelings for him were that strong, I would have kept my goddamn mouth shut' he finished, this time not daring to look her in the eye.

When he finally gained the courage to look up, he saw Julie was standing with her mouth agape, trying to find the right words.

'What the actual fuck are you on about?' she asked after a while of dreadful silence.

Now it was his turn to stand with his mouth agape. Had he not explained himself clearly? He’d even apologized for fuck’s sake!

'You really have no idea who I wrote this about, do you?' Julie asked, a dry chuckle escaping her lips.

Luke felt his cheeks turn bright red.

No, no, no.

This couldn’t be what he thought it was.

'I wrote this about you, you dumbass' Julie said as she came closer to him.

Soon, only a few inches separated them and Luke realized he still hadn’t said a word. He saw Julie’s gaze flickering to his lips a few times, but she didn’t dare make the first move.

'Can I…uh…should we like…' Luke began nervously, biting his lip.

Julie didn’t wait for him to finish as she rose on her toes and gently brushed his lips with hers. She then quickly broke the kiss, chuckling shyly and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Her whole body tingled, heat rising from her stomach to her chest as he pulled her in, not wanting to waste another second. The moment their lips collided again felt like heaven. For Julie, the time had stopped as she kept exploring his lips, not wanting to let go. The kiss was sweet and gentle and everything Julie had always wanted their first kiss to be, but even the delicacy of Luke’s lips didn’t lack an ounce of passion, the same passion he always displayed while writing music or playing on stage.

When they finally broke apart, Julie shot Luke a small smile and he lovingly stroked her hair, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

He was an idiot.

He was an idiot who didn’t deserve the goddess that was Julie Molina.

But somehow, she decided he was worthy of her.

So, looking deep into her chocolate eyes, he whispered a shy “I love you”.

And his heart was full when she replied with a sweet

‘I love you too.’

_What is meant to be will always find its way._

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
